Soviet Log 51
Nazi Worm Bullshit We picked up the action still battling the immense and hideous Worm-Beast that Hans had summoned as we approached Red Square from the south. Rocquette was carrying Mei-Lin in her arms after having just pried her loose from one of the creature's giant probing tentacles last time, and started the Round by gently depositing her on her feet. Shortly after that Mei and Katya *finally* detected Hans, lurking up on the roof of St. Basil's Cathedral, apparently using Merge Organic to conceal himself mostly inside the structure. Mei unleashed her amazing Crack on him, but he cheaply reflected it back at her, (she Defended). Since hiding like bitch was not adequate to fully express Hans's immense level of vaginal sand, he fired off his super nasty Uber-Nullify, which only nullified everybody's best mystic effects and goodies ("Nullifying Slice and Dice is clearly against the Geneva Conventions"). Ominously, the giant worm began to rear up on its hind-quarters, and was soon looming over us and the Cathedral. It was at this point that Eva and the Tesla Ray started to lay down a truly epic beat-down of massive AoE PD4, on the worm, (& Roq hit for a critical!), but still only slowly whittled down the PD on the closest section. The Wyrm responded by trying to mind-rape Kat repeatedly, but she Saved repeatedly. Rocquette was still able to fly, since her Cyber-Microjets had not been dispelled, so she was able to grab Mei again off the top of the Kremlin Wall and flew her close enough to the monster for her to Nullify the closest segment's PD Resistance. As soon as it was vulnerable Eva, Kat and the NPCs all opened up on it, blowing another segment apart! It teetered dangerously, but did not fall and crush the Church where we needed to do the Ritual still. Another Soviet Staff Car full of hideous mutations rolled up at this point, so Rocket flew over to put her own special 'spin' on things. Then Eva AoE blasted again, hitting only 4 segments of the Worm this time, (instead of 5), & emptying her Clip. Finally, after it seemed like forever, the massive worm slammed down into the street in front of us, fortunately only catching Mei underneath it, and she was able to phase shift and defended. The Worm's horrible stench aura now surrounded us with its lovely HR8, and made it difficult to move. Roc made a beeline out of it, Natural 20 Defending nasty jumping zombie dudes on the way, then flipped over the new Squad Car & sent it twirling. Kat was getting nervous as our comrades were rocked with multiple area effects so she tried to get them organized, (without actually spending an action). Unfortunately for Mei, she was Prone and couldn't Translocate away, and got tentacle attacked again, but was at least able to successfully Defend. Then the Wyrm fired off the terrible mind rape attack on Kat and Eva, inflicting serious Stun Sonic Pain Bleed bullshit leaving Katya at an impressive -11 to Defend. After another round of exchanges, including Eva getting Criticaled with a Stun-Club, (she reflected a bunch back), Hans flattened entire group except Mei and Rocquette with a fortified volley of Wrecking Balls that reduced your combat move by 4, Kat defended but couldn't move because of the Stun, but reflected 11 back, along with the Riders, but Hans reflected it back again, but Kat reflected it again again, but it all got absorbed by Hans's RF, then Kat air-walked almost out of the aura, but not quite. Eva just was Stunned, Prone Pained Bleed, and in the HR 8 cloud, but her super jets got her up again. The Worm launched a barrage on a 30, multiple tentacle strikes, bleed 9 bullshit, etc. Again, Katya tried to get the NPC's organized but without spending an action they seemed uninterested in doing much. It was about this time that Vasily crackled onto the air waves. He questioned Hans' actions and decried the summoning of a giant inter-dimensional worm-beast inside the city, ("Hans, this time you've gone too far!"). Katya jumped in to remind Vasily of their 'proletariat childhood dreams', to which Vasily seemed like his old self again, (no more possessing entity?). He was accusing Hans of betraying Russia when he was suddenly stopped with the sound of gurgling. No more was heard from him. We guessed that little dear Beria had silenced him somehow since it sounded more physical in nature than supernatural. A new Round started, Rocquette took some pain killers to reduce her penalties, but was still suffering from the Sonic attack. Eva opened up with her nasty burst again, just pummeling it, then Roc got tentacle-grabbed and critical shock batonned, for a total of -9 to Defend! Mei got grabbed again too, but she still got her Nullify off on the Segment that grabbed her. Katya had observed the Naga Worm's previous responses to Mei's Nullify, so she cooked up a plan with Mei to nullify two of its segments simultaneously. This meant that Hans' broken musket could Arc-Lightning between two un-Rock Hearted segments in concert with the ranged NPCs. Mei suggested we tackle a central segment to try and cut it in half, too. Then both Mei and Roq were pulled into the cloud. Roc broke free, but Mei took advantage of being pulled over the wall to nullify the second section. On queue, Katya fired the last shot form Hans' musket in concert with the NPCs and another AoE volley from Eva to blow the 2 sections away, severing the worm and leading to its eventual downfall under sustained sniper fire and assaults from the NPCs. The big chunks of worm turned to ash, and blew away, much like how Hans somehow also managed to drift away with the wind. We called it there with no trace of the horrible Naga Worm remaining, Vasily's fate uncertain, a ritual to perform, and Hans and co. still running loose. Rewards 1 Combat 7 Bonus Worm Bullshit XP (Can be spent as generic) Roq 4 Random Points and 2 Bennies Kat 1 Benny Category:Soviet